Consultation
The death of a pregnant drug mule leads to the discovery of a Nigerian heroin smuggling ring. Summary A 20-year-old Nigerian woman, Kelani Amoda, dies after one of the 60 condoms filled with heroin she had swallowed ruptures in her stomach. Her unborn child also dies from the overdose. Kelani was married to Babatunde Amoda. He had no idea she was coming to America, and was especially ignorant to any drug involvement. Kelani's immigration was sponsored by Ola-Gim-Ju Nwaka, a Nigerian tribal chief living in New York. She had employment arranged at Nigerian Petroleum Distribution in Brooklyn, a company run by Phillip Marietta. A janitor, Fabian Ayinde, tells Briscoe and Logan that every few months Marietta would order back to Nigeria "hire" smugglers with the promise of a job in America. Marietta is arrested for drug smuggling. Logan and Briscoe investigate a hotel room where Fabian would frequently pick up the drugs from the smugglers. They also find the prints of Michael Kano, Nwaka's limo driver. Nwaka is arrested for aiding a drug smuggler. His lawyer states that he has diplomatic immunity. Schiff, Stone and Robinette meet with Sir Idris Balewa, Legal Attaché for the Nigerian Embassy. Balewa agrees to help them gather evidence against Nwaka as he is an embarrassment to their home country. Marietta bails Ayinde out of jail and immediately has him deported back to Nigeria, where he supposedly has been executed for drug smuggling. Stone threatens to have Kano deported back to Nigeria unless he agrees to testify. Stone indicts Marietta and Nwaka. Babatunde receives an extremely delayed letter sent by his wife before she flew into America. In the letter, she describes how Nwaka made all the arrangements for her to fly to America. All she needed to do was follow the instructions of Ayinde. The letter is enough to tie Nwaka to Ayinde. Balewa assists Nwaka in fleeing back to Nigeria. Balewa only pretended to assist Stone so he could gather damning evidence against Nwaka for another trial back home. Balewa guarantees that the punishment will be more severe in Nigeria than America. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet (credit only) Recurring cast * Robert Katims as Defense Attorney Jacob Bloom * David Rosenbaum as Judge Alan Berman * Charlotte Colavin as Judge Lisa Pongracic * Nicholas B. Daddazio as Court Clerk Guest cast * Roscoe Lee Browne as Sir Idris Balewa * Andrew Robinson as Phillip Marietta * Wendell Pierce as Chief Ola-Gimju Nwaka * Keith Szarabajka as Harry Sibelius * Talia Balsam as Turner * Seth Gilliam as Babatunde Amoda * Beatrice Winde as Sarah De Witt * Afemo Omilami as Michael Kano * Jim DeMarse as Ralph Walton * Beverly Johnson as Salamotu * Paul Eckstein as William Beko * Reggie Montgomery as Francis Awe * Seth Sibanda as Fabian Ayinde * Neil Pepe as Dr. Kanellos * Marchand Odette as Kelani Amoda * Charles Malik Whitfield as Babatunde's Roommate * Phil Stein as CSU Tech Holmes * Liz Larsen as ER Nurse #1 * Denise Burse as ER Nurse #2 * Kwaku Sintim-Misa as Nigerian Curios Street Seller References * Nigeria Quotes Background information and notes * Actor Keith Szarabajka (Harry Sibelius) would later return to Law & Order as Defense Attorney Neil Gorton, the ex-husband of Assistant District Attorney Jamie Ross. * At the time this episode was filmed, guest star Beverly Johnson was dating series regular Chris Noth. * This episode was later adapted into the Law & Order: UK episode "Love and Loss". Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes